Ivashkov's in trouble
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Dimitri is back and he wants Adrian to pay. Rating may go up for mainly violence have not decided.
1. Chapter 1

Ivashkovs in trouble!

A/N hey guys this was something thought up by me and bloom00011 (remember she may be posting the next chapter for DD so keep an eye on her!)

Hope you enjoy this. And to answer all questions YES Dimitri is a Strigoi.

Chapter one DPOV

NO! I slammed my fist on the table, cracking it in half, NO! No, no, no!

"Dimitri I am sure she only told him yes to keep him quiet it won't be anything serious" jealously bubbled up in me like hot magma threatening to explode at any moment, "we're going to see Rose"

The darkness surrounded me as I waited on the boundary of the school; my assistant John a human raised a stake high above his head before plunging it into the ground and destroying the wards.

I walked into the school, any Guardian I saw I drained so they wouldn't raise the alarm. I walked right up to Rozas dorm and silently slipped in.

Chapter two RPOV

His smell was everywhere that smells that I would know anywhere; this must be one hell of a dream, nausea crept into my stomach.

I sat bolt upright fighting to break myself free from the Strigois hold it simply held on tighter "shh Roza or I'll have to gag you" Dimitri.

"I stayed silent and he released me I whispered very quietly, "what are you doing here?" he whispered back right in my ear "Adrian Ivashkov"

Okay so that was a little taster hope your hooked!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N lol hey guys hoped you enjoyed that little taster! What's going to happen to Adrian? Will Dimitri kill him??? Find out!

Chapter three APOV

"IVASHKOV!" someone yelled down the hall, except this was not the voice of a Guardian or Rose, no this was much more menacing, a Strigoi, I turned and there was Dimitri Belikov as a Strigoi being held back by none other than ROSE?

"Let me pass Roza, let me kill him! Let GO" he fought to get past her but she held her ground on him, wrapping herself around him, "please Dimka for me stop it don't hurt him" Dimitri pushed past her and was coming for me determined and bloody scary!

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me, or more precisely the one in front of me, Rose was standing protectively in front "GET OUT OF THE WAY" Dimitri growled Rose stood her ground. "Your not the man that I loved Dimitri your just another Strigoi I have to kill you"

Chapter four DPOV

She launched herself at me, stake at the ready she tried to plunge it into my heart, I jinxed to the left, she followed parrying my every move like a mirror, she came at me again, and again constantly trying to out manoeuvre me and kill me.

She came too close I swiped at her; she flew into the wall unconscious. I turned to Ivashkov, by now there was a huge gathering of Moroi and dhampir students and the remaining school Guardians. Alberta stepped in front blocking Adrian from view. "Get out Alberta" she stood her ground,"Belikov you know I have no choice here we have to kill you" she attacked, she was quicker and more skilled than Rose but I overpowered her easily breaking her leg so she wouldn't get up.

Adrian was there standing there terrified perfect.

A/N hey guys I just love leaving you hanging!

What do you think should happen next?

Review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. DPOV

I slowly slid forwards into a crouch, novices and Moroi screamed for Adrian to run but he just stood there. "Your going to stop, your going to leave this Academy" he spoke slowly and reassuringly, he was trying to compel me. I lunged for his throat.

Chapter four. RPOV

I woke in a familiar room, a dormitory for the Moroi Dimitri was there watching me. "What do you want Dimitri?" he watched me silently a little longer before he answered, "you"

"Did you kill Adrian" I asked disregarding his answer,

"of course I did" he said it like it was an obvious question. I was amazed by my reaction I was suddenly very sad, he went to comfort me but I shook him off, "how could you Dimitri how could you!"


	4. Chapter 5 sorry got a number mix up

Chapter 5 RPOV

I couldn't believe it Dimitri had really murdered Adrian Ivashkov.

Now don't get me wrong it's not like I really loved the guy or something but I had grown attached, kind of like when your best friends a guy _kind of like Mason_

Mason.

Murdered by Strigoi.

Adrian.

Murdered by my true love who happened to be a Strigoi.

Dimitri sat there smiling at me from across the room, he smiled, his teeth –fangs- were covered in fresh crimson blood.

He got up to put his arms around me I shied from his touch.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rose

Adrian's funeral was at some fancy royal thing, I didn't attend it, instead I went to the small little memorial at the school (Lissa's doing). Dimitri was there though he made no move towards me and as soon as the service was over he was gone.

_Dear Rose_

_I realise now that you can no longer love me because of what I have become._

_So I will try my hardest to change even if I am a Strigoi._

_Dimitri Belikov._

Dimitri was trying to change?


	6. Chapter 7

_NO Adrian run!_

_RUN!_

_he is standing in the field laughing at me as the wind whips around us._

_he simply stares at me not taking me seriously._

_RUN!_

I sit bolt upright in my bed.

that is like the THIRD time this week I've had that bloody dream i am so sick of it! right as i get to the _run _bit Dimitri appears and murders Adrian. He then turns and smirks at me

_you can never escape me _

god

my life is really screwed up.

A/N

**HEY GUYS DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'VE BEEN BLOODY SWAMPED WITH SCHOOL STUFF AND HAVE COMPLETED A MAJOR PROJECT CAL LIGHTMAN VS ERIK THE PHANTOM**

**I WILL GET BACK TO THIS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 8 forgiveness uhhh?

Chapter 8

Forgiveness?

Uhh…

Maybe.

Dimitri.

I had killed Adrian Ivashkov. True he _had _been stealing _my_ girl but now that particular girl hated me!

Argh.

Rose.

Dimitri.

He was not _Dimka _not anymore. No he would not be Dimka to me until he apologised for what he did to Adrian and what he did to me.

He would have to show remorse.

Dimitri.

How would I make this up to my Rose?

_Bring her love back show her your still her Dimka!_ But how could I be her Dimka when I wanted her blood? Alberta had people guarding me. Rose had refused Alberta to stake me.

"May I see him?" Vasilissa Dragomir the Moroi princess.

Lissa.

They let me see him. Dimitri Belikov, Rose's former teacher and I recently learned lover. He sat there his red eyes staring at me a cruel smile around his lips.

"Vasilissa Dragomir the last of the Dragomirs how nice of you to grace me with your presence"


	8. Chapter 9 amends

**Chapter 9**

**amends.**

Dimitri.

"Vasilissa Dragomir the last of her royal family. How nice of you to appear what may this mere immortal possibly have that interests you?"

Lissa as Rose called her seemed unmoved by my rudeness it was funny really, comical almost.

"I want to help Rose she's really depressed and that means that I have to help you" her face was _not_ thrilled in fact she would clearly love to be anywhere but here.

"I have an idea but first I need to bust you out"

Lissa.

I cannot believe that I am busting out a strigoi, and not just any strigoi _Dimitri _Roses love.

but I HAD to do this she had to be better, there simply was no way around it.

Rose.

_save me Rose, Dimitiri don't kill him NOOO!_

I woke bolt upright, the dream was so vivid. Adrian dead. Dimitri drinking his blood.

no I could _not _think like that I wouldn't.

Dimitri would change or I would forget him leave him

_but could I really do that?_

the answer was clear and simple

_no way in hell_

A/N sorry they're always short but I generally hate writing long stories.

hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
